justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Black Widow
|artist = ft. |year = 2014 |nogm = 4 |dg = (Classic) / (VIP) |mashup = |alt = Just Dance VIP ( ) Community Remix |mode = Solo |pc = Indigo to Maroon |gc = Turquoise to Pink |lc = Maroon Red (VIP) |nowc = BlackWidow |pictos = 223 |perf = Cathy Ematchoua (Classic) Ian Hecox/Anthony Padilla (VIP) }}"Black Widow" by Iggy Azalea ''ft. Rita Ora'' is featured on and Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman. She wears a costume of a purple dress and has neon blue webs covering her dress. The neon blue webs light up at some parts of the song. Her legs and heels are covered with lace to look like as if they have spider webs on them. She wears a shiny purple lace mask, she has long hair, and she wears a light blue glove. Her color scheme changes back to black and maroon (with yellow webs) after the chorus. Background The background is filled with black and blue spider webs, which glow up purple and yellow. The background color changes after the dancer changes to maroon, it turns black and white, and glows up white. There is a moon below the right corner. Before Rita Ora starts singing the chorus, it turns into a dark landscape and the dancer appears in the background in black and white. Gold Moves There are 4''' Gold Moves''' in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4: Put both of your hands to the right when the instrumental part of the chorus starts. 'Gold Move 3: '''Throw both of your hands up as you kick up your right leg. 14.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4 15.png|Gold Move 3 M3JF4eY - Imgur.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4 ''in-game PAYMJPS - Imgur.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia * This is the second song by Iggy Azalea in the series, after Problem. It is followed by Fancy. ** However, this is the first song to credit Iggy Azalea as the main artist. It is followed by Fancy. * The words "f**king" and "do" (from the line "That will do ya how I do ya") are censored. Also, as the clean version is used, "sh*t" is replaced with "shhhhh." * This song was announced during the "MTV 2014 Video Music Awards" via Twitter, along with Bang Bang. * The official video of the song references another song also featured in Just Dance 2015; The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?): during the scene in the restaurant, the boss asks Fox (the waitress, played by Iggy Azalea), "What did the Fox say? Nothing!" ** Coincidentally, she might be the same girl as one of the backup dancers for The Fox, but in a different outfit. * Despite the Smosh routine involving a duet, the pictograms remain Solo type. * Black Widow was one of the songs selected for the ''Just Dance 2015'' World Cup.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/list-of-songs-for-the-2015-selections/VafUwh0AAB8AEQ7T * The dancer's outfit is supposed to be based on a black widow spider (the song's namesake). Also the backgrounds resemble a spider's web and a spider's nest respectively. ** At some parts, she crawls like a spider. *This dancer appears in the end of the trailer for in the purple color, despite her being shown doing the moves from the verse, where she is normally black and maroon.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t1s6XSshCnI *During the verses, the pictograms have yellow props despite the glove being magenta. *The coach's braid sometimes gets in the way of her face in the routine. *The song was co-written by Katy Perry, who has got the biggest number of songs in the series. Gallery blackwidow.jpg|''Black Widow'' BlackWidowVIP.png|''Black Widow'' (Smosh V.I.P.) blackwidow_cover@2x.jpg| cover 203.png|Avatar on and later games 200203.png|Gold avatar 300203.png|Diamond avatar black widow just dance.jpg BlackWidowWallpaper.jpg|''Black Widow'' on Just Dance 2015 Screenshot 2014-11-23 19.02.15.png|''Just Dance'' VIP blackwidowbabylolz.png 10589137 670590016342849 79557038 n.jpg 10614410 10152672969859711 2529287911580091522 n.jpg Just-Dance-2015 BLACKWIDOW.jpg|Beta version (with the blue version of the dancer for the part) dancerextractionbackw.PNG Black widow 170211.gif|Gameplay brief-black-widow-copy_800.jpg|Concept art black widow pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos Iggy Azalea - Black Widow ft. Rita Ora Just Dance 2015 - Black Widow Black Widow (Just Dance VIP) - Just Dance 2015 Black Widow - Just Dance 2015 - Community Remix Black Widow - Iggy Azalea ft. Rita Ora 舞力全开2015 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Songs with Just Dance V.I.P Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Cathy Ematchoua Category:Pages that won Article of the Month